Taken
by ThatDreamerWriter
Summary: Takes place after season 4 finale. Please note: if teen prostitution makes you cringe, this is not for you. For Mature Audiences Only.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Look Away

"That song was nice. It was _really_ nice, Tina."

Callie gulped silently, trying her best not to cringe at the perversive tone of Russel's voice. All she could do was look away, hoping that she would somehow get away from all of this.

But not looking didn't take the smell of cheap liquor and cigar smoke, that was permeating through the air, away. The smell was making it all real now.

"You sounded a little nervous though. I understand why but I don't want you to be scared of me," Russel explained in a rational tone.

Callie bit her lip.

She felt her toes go numb and goosebumps beginning to form on her arms from fear of what might happen.

All she wanted was to do one good deed. One thing that would make going to jail for her psychopath foster brother worth it. She wanted to save Christina and Diamond.

"There's no real reason to be nervous. What you just saw... with Diamond, I mean... I'm not normally like that," he said, completely unconvincingly to Callie. "I just... have zero tolerance for girls that aren't loyal. I mean, do you think that's so much to ask for? That my ladies don't betray me the way she did?"

Callie stayed fixated on the chair directly across from her while she sat on the bed. She heard his question but took a brief second to respond.

"No," she answered in a low tone, telling him what she thought he wanted to hear.

"Right?" He smiled. "See you get it." Russel shook his head as he thought about Diamond. "I give my ladies _everything_. The clothes they got on their backs, the food in their stomachs, the expensive makeup on their faces and roofs over their heads. And it's all because of me," he gloated. "And _Diamond_... well Diamond crossed me after all of that."

Callie shut her eyes tightly in hopes that she would open them and this would all be a dream. She didn't understand how she could be so stupid to put her phone in that red duffel bag. She was beginning to wonder if Diamond told her to get rid of it on purpose so she could gain brownie points with Russel.

"Anyway, forget about Diamond," Russel said as he placed his hand on Callie's lap, which didn't help put the teen at ease. Instead, she felt a shiver go down her spine. "I want to know more about you, Tina."

Callie opened her eyes again to finally get a good look at the man.

"Tell me what you're looking for so we can figure this out. I heard you want me to hook you up with a record deal," he tried to ease the situation and get his new asset to loosen up. The drink obvious wasn't helping. "Have another sip," Russel suggested and Callie knew she wasn't in any position to refuse. She obliged and took another medium sized sip of the nasty drink his friend has on the counter. It made her want to throw up and she worried that she actually would.

"I can get you that record deal, Tina. I have a lot of connections in the industry. I'm the man can make shit happen. Ask any of my girls. They will tell you the same... but you have to prove to me your worth it... and that you're loyal."

Callie nodded. "I am," she voiced in a nonchalant tone. She wondered if pretending to be someone else would hold up for very long. She needed to find a way to get out of there. The only thing stopping her was the gun in his holster on his side. She hated that she put herself in this situation.

Russel raised his hand to her head and started stroking her hair with his fingers. "I really hope so. Those beautiful brown eyes of yours don't look like you're lying."

"I'm not," Callie muttered. It was as if her mind was completely somewhere else now and all she could do was say one or two words at a time.

"Yeah," his smile widened. "Now you gotta let me know if you're willing to do anything that it takes. That you're willing to ride for me. That's how we're going to get you that record deal. Does that sound good, sweatheart?" He asked.

"Yes," the girl answered.

"Yes, what?" He questioned.

"Yes, Daddy," Callie said as she saw him smile with both is his eyes and his teeth.

He removed his hand from her lap, which finally allowed Callie to catch her breath. But when she heard the sound of Russel unzipping his jeans she hated herself for even thinking she would ever catch a break.

"Now, I'm was hoping you could show me some more of that set of lungs you have..."

To be continued.

AN: So I'm not sure where I'm going with this yet but I want to do something a little different than my other flics. What do you guys want to see? I could use suggestions if I decide to continue. Let me know! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stef glanced at her cell phone the moment it began to ring for the third time in a row. Mike drove as she sat impatiently in the passenger seat, hoping that they'd reach Callie in time for anything to got wrong.

They had to. The last thing she wanted was for Callie to end up getting hurt by Russel or one of his other friends that they were looking into..

Lena's name popped up on her screen but she pressed ignore since she wanted to focus on the map that showed the signal of where Callie was.

"I can't believe she would do something this stupid," Stef said as she thought about the plan Callie had come up with. "Does she not realize how dangerous this is? I don't understand why she keeps doing this. It's like Lena and I have no control over her. And the second we think we do, she pulls another one on us. I have no idea what else to do."

"I think she's confused," Mike said as he sped up. "She's going through a lot. She's not thinking clearly."

"That's no excuse for constantly putting herself in harm's way. I mean, she just went off with a pimp she doesn't even know, and I talked to her about this, Mike. I told her to stay away from them when Kiara got in trouble and she promised me she would. And Troy murdered his grandmother and she kept following him around, knowing this."

"I know. I agree with you," Mike answered. "I think she needed more help than GU was willing to offer. But she's seventeen now, Stef. You're not going to have much say for very long."

Stef stared back down at her cell when she saw Lena's name pop up again. She breathed in heavily and finally gave in. "Mike, where's your phone?" The blonde asked.

Mike pulled out his cell phone from his front pocket and handed it over to her. "You're telling Lena?" he asked skeptically.

"I don't want to. But I don't want her to worry."

Mike wondered if Stef telling Lena would just make her even more nervous.

The woman waited as she pressed her ear against the phone. "It's me, Lena." Stef said once Lena answered.

Lena breathed in deeply, feeling a sense of relief, after hearing her wife's voice on the other line.

"Where are you? Why aren't you answering your phone?" the brunette asked curiously.

"I'm sorry. I'm on my way to go get Callie."

"Callie? Why? Where is she?" Lena questioned.

Stef froze and remained silent. Not wanting to tell Lena everything over the phone. She knew how sensitive her wife was and didn't want to make her even more uneasy. It also didn't make any sense to do that, when she was so close to getting their daughter back and bringing her home.

"Stef, where is Callie?" Lena repeated in a stern voice now. It was obvious that Stef's silence made her feel unsettled and she needed to demand an answer.

"Don't worry, Love. We'll be home soon and tell you all about it then," Stef said as she was forced to hang up the phone when she realized she was only two streets away from Callie. She couldn't be distracted and had to act quickly…

Callie turned on the faucet and allowed for hot water to fill her palms before leaning over and pouring it into her mouth. She rinsed again and again, not caring about how hot the water became and the steam emanating from it or the pain on her tongue once it touched the water. All she cared about what getting it all out. She wanted to throw up and to stop thinking about the most disgusting act she had ever done.

It was completely humiliating. She had promised that she would never place herself in that position again after what happened with Liam… and here she was. She was a victim all over again.

She stopped and leaned up again, staring at the image of herself in the mirror.

She wasn't a victim, she realized.

How could she be the victim if it was being done a second time?

She did this to herself.

With that thought, she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Hey, Tina. You good?" Russel asked on the other side.

Callie shut off the faucet and made an uncomfortable face. There were no windows in the bathroom so she knew that she couldn't just escape and put this all behind her. For now, she had to just play along until Stef came.

She trusted her mom would find her. Just because her phone was gone, didn't mean that there still wasn't a way.

"Yeah," Callie tried to sound nonchalant as she wiped the tears out of her eyes and attempted to put on a brave face. She was getting used to that with everything that was going on this week. The teen reached for the doorknob and pulled the door open. "I'm fine," she lied as she stared back at him.

"Thats what I like to hear," he smiled. "You did good today," he pointed out.

Callie couldn't help but feel confused about all of this.

"You proved I could trust you," Russel continued as he pushed back the hair that was in her face and placed it behind Callie's ear. "I can trust you, right?" he asked her, already knowing what her answer had to be.

"Yeah," Callie answered back simply.

"That's my girl," he replied as he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her lips. Callie didn't kiss him back but he didn't seem bothered by it. "This ain't a life sentence," he chuckled as he backed up a little. "You're going to realize that soon, Tina," he assured her.

But Callie was almost positive that she would never see him the way Diamond did. She would never let herself become one of them.

"I'm going to leave you with my boy, Terrance," he let her know. "I have to run out and take care of some stuff. I'll be back in the morning."

Suddenly, the thought of being alone with another stranger terrified her.

"You be good for me, okay?" he asked of her.

She nodded.

She had to be okay with all of this.

 **Author's Note: So, I don't want to bother anyone with my writing but I need to point out that this story WILL GO there, if you catch my drift. I want to do something different with my writing and see how far I'm willing to take it, so this will be one angst-y fic. If that bothers you, please stop reading now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys!

Sorry, this is not a chapter. I will post a new chapter in a couple of hours, once I write it.

BUT I have an important question...

SHOULD I ADD OLIVIA BENSON INTO THIS?

I had an idea to do a crossover with the fosters and svu but was holding off on it until I finish some of my stories...

HOWEVER, I've gotten a few requests to add her into this and she is also a detective, so it would be completely do-able to add her.

But I don't want to add her and upset others. Please let me know what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: From here, this is for mature audiences only…**

* * *

"LET'S GO!" a voice said from the other side of the bathroom door. The words were followed by 3 hard bangs on the wood.

Callie stared at the door banging back and forth and held her breath as she was jolted back into reality. It had only been ten minutes since Russel left, but the teen hoped that she would be able to hide out until this was all over.

 _Stef would have to come for her._

 _She just had to._

"YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE TOO LONG! LET'S GO!" the man continued to bang on the door even harder this time.

"OKAY! ...I'LL BE RIGHT OUT!" she yelled as she tried to catch her breath before she stared at her reflection again in the bathroom mirror.

 _You can do this_ , she said to herself. _You're okay_ , she tried to convince.

With that thought, Callie walked out of the room regrettably. As soon as she made herself visible to the man she assumed was Terrance, she stared at him blankly as if to say, _I'm out of the bathroom. What do you want from me?_

Terrance was dark-skinned, muscular to a point where steroids must've been involved and completely baldheaded. He aslo had eyes that were uncomfortable to look at.

The man stared back at her as he eyed every inch of Callie's body. "So, you're Tina?: he asked her as he began approaching closer.

Callie took a step backward but that didn't stop him from putting his hand around her back and pulling her toward him. Their bodies were touching and Callie couldn't help but feel his penis harden between her legs.

"Stop," she whispered as she tried to push him away instinctively. She knew exactly what he wanted.

"Stop what?" he asked as he grabbed both of her wrists and lowered them, tightening his grip around her so that she couldn't move her hands back up. He lifted his left palm and grabbed a handful of her hair in his hand, pulling it back slightly, causing her mouth to gasp open. She wanted to scream but she knew he could kill her in a second if she did. He pushed her down onto the full-size bed and Callie froze in place.

This couldn't really be happening, she thought to herself.

"Promise me you'll be a good girl?" he asked her as he stood over her and began unbuttoning his jeans.

Callie could feel the tears building up in her eyes. The thing she feared most was about to happen.

She was going to be raped again.

She heard the metal of his belt coming off and his zipper being pulled down shortly after. He was definitely too big to fight so she closed her eyes instead. She held them shut tightly as she felt his hands begin to unzip her own pants. She wished that she couldn't feel anything. She prayed that she would wake up from her own bed and this would all be just a sick nightmare.

But she felt _everything_.

She felt her pants being pulled off harshly as he rushed to get her undressed. She felt her shirt being pulled over her face and coming off completely. Terrance quickly tied the green plaid blouse around Callie's wrists in a sturdy knot so that she couldn't move them. The last thing Terrance wanted was to get scratches on his face and give his wife a reason to be suspicious.

He placed his lips on her neck as he kissed it slowly. It felt as if he was slobbering all over her and she felt disgusted.

"I want to make this feel good for you too, Tina," he whispered in her ear. Callie kept her eyes shut. "What is it that you like?" he asked as he kept kissing her neck and began licking his way down to her chest slowly and then to her belly.

Nothing about any of this felt good.

But she would dare tell him that.

He lowered her white underwear so that she was completely bare now and pulled them off of her legs. He spread her legs open with his hands and placed his middle and index fingers in between them, slowly pushing them inside her to feel how wet she was.

But she wasn't.

"Girl, you're dry as fuck," he felt the need to inform her. "But don't worry about that. T-Dog's got you," Terrance answered as he moved his mouth further down her body and placed his tongue on her crotch. "I ain't got lube but I got somethin' better," he said as he moved his tongue and spit on her, placing he tongue inside and pulling it out, repeatedly. He spit again and Callie tightened every inch of her body from fear. He spit on each of his palms and rubbed them around his penis, hoping that it would be enough to get fully inside of her. He grabbed hold of himself with one hand and widened Callie's legs, before finally pushing his penis and getting it inside of her. Callie yelped, causing Terrance to immediately but his hand over her mouth. "Shhhhhh," he said as he felt her legs begin to tighten around his waist. She was trying to hurt him but he barely felt anything at all. Once he was fully inside of her, he thrust back and forth over and over again. "Shhhhhhhh," he kept saying as he felt that her insides were beginning to loosen up. "It only hurts for a bit," he whispered as he continued to thrust harder.

Callie tried to cry out loud but the sounds were completely muffled by his grip around her mouth. "Shhhhhhhh," he tried to soothe. "It's okay, Tina…"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**AU: Sooo, I've decided to add Olivia Benson into this. For those of you who don't know who she is, she is on my profile picture. She's a detective in the Special Victims Unit that deals with sex crimes and crimes against children and she's a total badass. Definitely my favorite actress.**

 **Anyway, I've decided to add her in because most people want to see her included and because I'm tired of the typical "Stef saves Callie" storyline. I've written a ton of those and wouldn't mind trying something different. BUT DO NOT WORRY. Stef will definitely be included a lot in this story. I might even have her and Olivia working together at some point. I am not sure yet. If I add other characters (which I may have to since Olivia does not work by herself) I will do so gradually so not to confuse my readers who do not watch SVU. Also, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.**

* * *

"FREEZE! NOBODY MOVE!" Stef said as soon as a red-headed woman opened the front door of the house where Callie and Diamond were expected to be. Stef pushed the disheveled and dirty looking woman out of the way as she made her way further inside with her gun drawn. Mike followed directly behind her as they got a look at the extremely messy and dark living room. The tv was on and there was a 1-year-old sitting in a walker. The baby got one look at Stef after hearing her loud tone and began to cry.

Normally, Stef would be upset with herself for causing that but she was too concerned about Callie to even consider it.

"What the hell?" the red-headed woman said as she ran over to grab the baby in an effort to calm her down.

Stef saw the light switch near her and flicked it on, causing for the woman and baby to squint their eyes from the sudden bright light. "The girls? Where are they?" Stef said in a loud tone as she made her way further into the room. She wouldn't wait for the other squad cars to arrive; and definitely not when her daughter was in danger.

"What girls?" the woman asked. "There are no girls here," she continued to argue, which just caused Stef's to swell up with pent up anger. "You have the wrong house."

"No," Mike answered as the blonde continued to search the other three bedrooms to find absolutely no one in sight. "We traced them here."

"Traced who?"

Stef made her way back to the living room and glared at the woman, feeling the urge to shove her fist down the woman's throat. The cop was fearing for her daughter and not seeing her there was beginning to get to her. She stared down at her cell phone and traced her steps to the exact point of Callie's cell. Stef stopped at a red bag that was lying on the ground and her nose flared when she saw it. She bent over and unzipped it, pulling out a huge chunk of cash and weed, along with her daughter's cell phone that was in the front pocket. Stef grabbed hold of it and turned to face the woman.

"The bag. Is it yours?" Stef yelled.

The red-headed woman shook her head. "No."

"THEN WHOSE IS IT?" Mike yelled as he stepped closer toward them.

The woman shook her head. "I don't know!" she yelled.

"Who else lives here?" Stef questioned.

The woman froze and it was obvious to both cops that she was contemplating telling them the truth or not.

"Who else lives here?" Mike repeated in a much sterner voice.

"No one," she answered angrily.

"No one else lives here?" Stef asked unconvincingly as she walked over to pick up a picture frame of another man holding the baby. "What about him? This man doesn't live here?" Stef asked.

"No. And the bag's not his."

"So the bag is yours?" Mike questioned. "The bag filled with cash and drugs is yours?" he continued, in an effort to get the woman to fess up to the truth by instilling a bit of fear in her.

But instead, she remained silent as she held her baby close to her. She knew better than to tell them the truth.

* * *

Callie laid in the bed beside Terrance, wanting desperately to get up and get as far away from him as she could. But she was frozen in place from fear of what would happen if she did. He had his arm laid over her abdomen and he was sure to wake if she moved a muscle. She just stared at the alarm clock as she counted the minutes that had gone by while he slept.

It was 24.

Twenty-four minutes since he stopped raping her and 57 minutes since he began.

Her eyes stayed fixated on the bright red numbers in order to keep her mind distracted from the trauma she just went through. As long as she stared at the clock, she wouldn't have to come back.

She heard the doorknob to the motel room begin to twist and couldn't help but want to cry, assuming that this was only going to get worse as the night went on. Once the door creaked open, she heard the sound of plastic bags falling on the floor.

Callie wasn't sure what that meant but it didn't put her mind at ease either.

"What?" she heard a man's voice as the front door closed.

"TERRANCE!" he yelled, and it was obvious that it was Russel now.

Terrance removed his hand from on top of Callie's body and jumped up from the bed. "What?" he asked him.

"WHAT YOU MEAN WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN'?"

"Nothin' man… I was just keeping an eye on her for you."

Russel shook his head and immediately pulled out his 9m pistol from his back and pointed it at Terrance's face. "...Tina, sweetie. Put some clothes on and go to the bathroom for me and close the door." the man ordered.

Callie wasn't entirely sure what was going on but she knew better than to question him. Instead, she quickly grabbed her jeans and shirt and put them on and did as she was told.

"Give me a sec!" Russel yelled at her as he heard the door close and stared at his friend.

Callie's mind felt as if it were going through a thousand thoughts per second. She could hear her heart beating and wanting to pump out of her chest as she sat on the toilet seat and lifted her knees up so that she could hold onto something. All of this was happening too fast and she felt as if she couldn't catch her breath.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST COME HERE AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ONE OF MY GIRLS?" Russell yelled.

Terrance smiled. "I don't know. I just thought…"

"YOU THOUGHT WHAT?" Russel asked.

"You make it sound so real," Terrance whispered to him so that Callie wouldn't hear. "Damn, man. You scared the shit outta me when you came in. You should really take up actin'."

Russel smiled back and whispered, "I know man, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Terrance asked.

"For having to take this so far," he whispered. "I just have to make this believable."

"Do what you gotta do," Terrance answered in low tone.

"NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH THAT SHIT WITH ONE OF MINES! YOU HEAR? THAT SICK SHIT DOESN'T FLY AROUND ME!"

"MY FAULT," Terrance answered just as they rehearsed. "I CAN JUST LEAVE MAN, IF YOU REALLY THAT MAD."

"NAH…I'D RATHER YOU NOT."

Terrance furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He hadn't remembered that part in the script.

"What?" Terrance asked but before he could continue, Russel pulled the trigger and shot the man directly in the middle forehead. Terrance's naked body immediately dropped to the floor, and neither sound was ignored by Callie.

"I'm sorry because, sometimes actin' just ain't enough," Russel whispered...


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys. I'm updating this story a bunch of times within the next few days as I want to try to complete this before the show returns. Please bear with me.  
**  
FOUR WEEKS LATER…

"Olivia stared out of her binoculars as she sat in the car, impatiently waiting for Amanda to come back from the coffee run. Rollins, one of Olivia's detectives, only walked a couple blocks to get their coffees; but during a stakeout, a couple of minutes always felt like a ridiculously long time.

The brunette couldn't help but worry about the blonde. But worrying came with the territory. She was the lieutenant now. She couldn't keep herself from constantly watch too closely over pretty much everyone in her squad. It was as if she were a parent to all of them now and with that came an overbearing responsibility she didn't realize she would be burdened with. She wondered if this was how her own captain had felt all of these years and was beginning to think that all of the grief she gave him would come back to her twice as hard with Amanda.

Her squad had been keeping more than an eye on the Grotega brothers for two weeks now. They couldn't prove that they were involved with trafficking underage girls from El Salvador, Guatemala, and Honduras and prostituting them in the states. Not being able to do this was taking a toll on all of them, especially since the last girl that they murdered was only 14 years old and she was murdered under their watch. Olivia and the rest of the squad were restless. They were doing everything in their power to make sure these brothers were caught.

The brunette gazed at the white house with the Catholic statue of the virgin Guadalupe, sitting up on the front lawn. And around the house, there was a metal wire fence standing fully upright. The white paint on the house was clearly chipping off and the rust was beginning to show underneath but from far it looked like every other house in the neighborhood. It always amazed her how normal the homes of these people always were. No one would ever guess what was actually happening there behind closed doors.

Amanda finally knocked on the window beside the car. The sudden sound startled Detective Benson as she moved her eyes away from the binoculars. She pressed the button to unlock the doors and watched as Amanda got in the passenger seat.

"Glad you made it back," Olivia said. "I was beginning to think you took off with my lunch money."

Amanda made a not so impressed face. "Well, I didn't think I could get to Vegas with a whole 2 bucks."

"Thank you," the brunette said as she took the coffee and croissant from Amanda. "Fin and Nick are coming for the second shift.

Amanda stared back at the house and it upset her that no one had come out yet. "How long are we going to be able to keep this up?" she asked her lieutenant.

"However long it takes," Olivia answered her simply.

But those kind of answers didn't make Amanda feel any more relieved about the situation. She wanted to take action. She wanted to run in there and grab the Grotega brothers and bring them in now. They had been tracking them for over 2 weeks now and they still didn't have enough on them to arrest either one of them.

"What if we just take in Victor Grotega? He's the younger one and he's the one with a record," Amanda pointed out as if Olivia didn't know already. "I bet if we bring him in and put enough pressure on him, we can get a confession on something they've done."

"We can't," Olivia answered. "We don't know what we could be risking if we go down that road."

Amanda couldn't hold her words back anymore. "I'm sorry, Liv, but hasn't being hesitant with this case already cost us Lucila's life? Shouldn't we be doing everything we should to catch these guys before they hurt anyone else? I can't help but feel like we're just sitting out here and doing nothing when we should be busting in there and putting a stop to their business."

Olivia sighed. The truth was that she understood exactly what Amanda was feeling but Amanda was new to the squad. She was still acting from the gut rather than thinking all the possibilities through all the way. "Amanda, the best way to make sure that we get all of these girls is to make sure we have the evidence we need to hold them. There's no evidence that ties either of them to the murder and given Lucila's testimony, there are other girls that need our help. If we take in Victor, all that does is give Will enough time to try and get rid of them and we need to know where they're keeping the kids. We're going to need that information from Victor and Will."

Olivia straightened up from her seat when she saw a car begin to pull right in front of the Grotega's home.

"Look," the brunette pointed as both women placed the binoculars over their eyes to get a better view of what was going on. They watched closely as a young tan skinned man open the driver's seat door and get out of his car. He walked over to the other side of the vehicle and open the other door.

Callie got out of the car slowly. Olivia glanced at her and couldn't help but notice that she seemed miserable.

Amanda spoke first, "I think we got something here."

"Hold on," Olivia warned her, to keep from getting the rookie to open the car door with her gun raised.

"Liv, that girl no more than 17."

Olivia agreed, "It's too risky, Amanda. There's a possibility she's eighteen or even older. There's no way of knowing. If we act now and she is an adult, then we're going to blow our cover. And besides, she's not exactly their type. They go after girls from other countries, ages 10 to 15. She's white and looks older. It doesn't make sense."

"So we don't check it out check it out?" Amanda asked her.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying we need to tread with caution. We need more information. The license plate number," she pointed to the car. "Take a picture and have Fin run it in to the plate recognition database and see if we get a hit."


End file.
